


Wherever You Are

by Kida_Bridger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Earth Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Bridger/pseuds/Kida_Bridger
Summary: Prowl contemplates a much needed victory and learns to just what lengths Jazz would go for him.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers and its characters belong to those who own it. I am in no way making money off of this  
> written to the song Never Gonna Take Me Down-Anthony Vanderburgh  
> Challenge Fic for the LJ community Love is Black and White. Ive forgotten what challenge, but it was in 2013 with a prompt of : I Will Follow Yo

The battle that had raged through the area that morning had left the abandoned city in ruins. Acrid smoke drifted over the burnt out buildings. Metal and concrete rubble lay strewn everywhere. The city had been literally flattened. But for all the damage, there wasn't a single grayed frame to be seen. At least, not a grayed autobot frame. There were plenty of enemy frames. The battle had been largely one-sided. The casualties for this battle had been the lowest they'd seen throughout the war. A victory for the Autobots that they had sorely needed. 

Seeming out of place in the destroyed city, a glossy black and white figure stood atop one of the few buildings left standing. The mechs head was bowed, his arms crossed over his chest, optics dimmed and his doorwings lowered nearly flat against his back. But for the dejected image he gave off, a small satisfied smile played across his lips. 

Prowl raised his head to gaze out over the city, still a little amazed that the plan had actually worked. As the head tactician of the Autobot Army it was expected that he be the one to come up with the plans that would save lives or give them a shove towards the victory they so desperately needed. But this... This had been all Jazz's plan. It was a well known fact that while Jazz was a saboteur like no other, he was a on-the-go planner. Meaning that he could come up with excellent tactics in a flash and pull his team out of almost any hotspot they might find themselves in. But it was Prowl that normally focused on the big picture. 

When it had been discovered that the 'cons were massing for another full city assault so soon after the fall of Praxus, It had been Jazz to step forward with a plan of action. Not Prowl. It was obvious that the decpticons were hoping to catch the Autobots off balance. Jazz's plan had been so simple, so... straight forward that Prowl couldn’t believe it would be that easy.

They had chosen a city already abandoned and allowed it to slip to well known spies that the city was actually a base for the Autobot Command. The Prime had ordered a small contingency to occupy the city and they had fortified the cities defenses heavily in order to make it look like a major base of operations. The city had been booby trapped with explosives and other deadly weapons. When the decepticons army swooped down upon the city, expecting another easy victory, they were fully unprepared for the fury unleashed upon them. It had been revenge for Praxus, pure and simple. 

A small noise sounded behind Prowl and he turned to face Jazz as the agile mech landed on the edge of the roof. The other black and white had a smug grin playing across his lips as he straightened to face Prowl. 

“So this is where you're hiding.” 

“What are you doing here?” Prowl shot an annoyed glare at the other mech.

“I followed you.” Jazz gave a carefree grin and with a spin that would have made Ratchet wince, settled into a seated position on the roof. 

“Don't you have better things to do?” Prowl turned his back on Jazz and once again gazed out over the city. 

“Nope! Prime gave the both of us the time off. Said he didn’t want to see either of us for the next few cycles.” 

Prowl didn't respond to that, just continued to stare out at the rubble and destruction. 

“I’m sorry, Prowl” 

“Why?” At Jazz's soft, sadly spoken words, Prowl whirled to face his friend. “You saved a lot of lives today, Jazz. Why on Cybertron would you be sorry?”

Jazz glanced down at the roof before meeting Prowls optics and when he spoke it was with a soft voice laced sadness. “Because we didn’t have a chance to save Praxus.”

“That was hardly your fault.” Prowl paused and studied Jazz intently for a moment. “Is that why you insisted on coming up with this plan?” As he spoke, Prowl waved a hand to indicate their surroundings. 

“No. Well maybe.” Jazz shifted almost nervously. “I wanted to hurt them. For what they did to Praxus and for what they’ve done to our planet. But most of all, I wanted to hurt them because of the pain they’ve caused you.”

Prowl stared, stunned into speechlessness. He'd had no idea that Jazz cared that much. He struggled to find the right thing to say, uncertain just what Jazz might be hinting at. Had he wanted revenge for a friend, or something more? 

Jazz stood up suddenly, startling Prowl out of his thoughts. “I'll see you around, Prowl. Enjoy your time off.”

The mech leapt off the building, leaving a still confused Prowl behind. Blinking at the spot where Jazz had vanished, he gave a quick shake of his helm before suddenly bursting into motion. Prowl leapt off the roof, following Jazz's path down. Several quick strides forward and he was close enough to reach out and grab Jazz's arm. With a small tug he pulled the mech around, forcing him to stop and face him.

“Just where do you think your going?” Prowl gave another slight tug and drew Jazz up against his chassis. 

Jazz's engine stuttered for a moment, shock and surprise written across his face. Behind his visor, blue optics studied Prowls for long moments before a grin flashed into place. 

“Wherever you go.”


End file.
